Torque vectoring technology provides a differential with the ability to vary the torque to each wheel, which can improve launch and handling. This method of power transfer is common in certain rear-wheel and all-wheel drive vehicles. Some front-wheel drive vehicles also have torque vectoring differentials.
Differentials conventionally include mechanical components. A torque vectoring differential typically includes an electronic monitoring system in addition to standard mechanical components. The electronic system controls the mechanical components to vary the torque.
The impact of torque distribution is the generation of a yaw moment arising from longitudinal forces and changes to the lateral resistance generated by each tire. Applying more longitudinal force reduces the lateral resistance that can be generated. Driving conditions dictate the trade-off between damping or exciting yaw acceleration.